1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an automated manual transmission, capable of improving non-smooth shifting, such as pulling, when shifting of the automated manual transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission is shifted automatically by an actuator while a vehicle travels so that it can provide convenience similar to an automatic transmission and contribute to improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle with power transmission efficiency better than an automatic transmission.
However, for an automated manual transmission based on a shifting mechanism of a synchro-mesh type, power is necessarily instantaneously blocked even during a shifting that is automatically performed by an actuator.
FIG. 1 is a view comparing a torque decline curve due to an engine power blocking in an automated manual transmission for a vehicle and a torque compensation curve of the torques compensated, according to a related art wherein as shown in the drawing, the non-smooth shifting as if a vehicle is pulled back due to the torque decline is accompanied in the automated manual transmission for a vehicle according to a related art.
Meanwhile, in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0042964, a technology of “Automated manual transmission” has been disclosed.
However, the non-smooth shifting due to power block during a shifting of gears is not sufficiently prevented by the related art.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.